La Valentía de un Slytherin
by Vale Malfoy Black
Summary: Por un momento supongamos, que durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, hubiera podido participar cualquiera. Y que uno de los participantes hubiera sido un Slytherin, que no lo hizo porque sí, sino por demostrarle algo a una chica...
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling

Este fic participa en el " _Reto Anual Long Story 6.0"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"_

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic en el cual, Voldemort murió cuando mató a los Potter. Ya no volverá a aparecer.

* * *

" _Llega un momento en el que tienes que decidir, si pasar de página o cerrar el libro"_

* * *

Era el Torneo de los Tres Magos; la mejor oportunidad para demostrar lo que valías ante todo el mundo. Con el triunfo venían la fama, la gloria y la admiración de todos en el Mundo Mágico. Y claro, a él, le encantaba todo eso. Pero para él, el Torneo tenía una mayor importancia….. Si participaba podría demostrarle que podía ser tan valiente como ella; a su padre le demostraría su valía, y de paso, podría humillar al "Niño que vivió"

Esto era en lo único en lo que pensaba mientras escribía su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y lo depositaba en el Cáliz de Fuego, con la esperanza de ser seleccionado; en ese momento la vio, lo miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza y a la vez de temor. Él besó el trozo de pergamino y la miro, dedicándole el beso, y dejando a la suerte su destino.

La miro orgulloso, con los ojos llenos de esperanza, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los vítores de su casa.

Él era Draco Malfoy, descendiente de una de las familias más puras y poderosas del Mundo Mágico, y ahora, iba a demostrar lo que valía. Por ella, y por su futuro.

* * *

 _Bueno, esta es una idea que lleva bastante tiempo en mi cabeza, y me parece que ya es hora de ponerla en papel. Espero que les guste el inicio._

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I: El Cáliz de Fuego**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Este fic participa en el _"Reto Anual Long Story 6.0"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Hola. Me alegra la aceptación que tuvo la idea de Fic entre todas ustedes. Hoy les presento el primer capítulo de la historia. Como siempre espero sus opiniones y comentarios. Y agradezco a las personas que me enviaron su review_

* * *

" **NO HAY SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES MAS QUE PARA EL REMORDIMIENTO"**

* * *

Draco estaba cansado. A penas llevaba 3 días conviviendo con Viktor Krum y ya no lo soportaba.

Si bien lo había conocido e incluso le había agradado cuando estuvo en el mundial de Quidditch ahora era imposible tolerarlo; ya no soportaba su acento que arrastraba las "r", y menos que todas las chicas suspiraran por él cuando pasaba; era verdaderamente insoportable.

Justo cuando iba rumbo a su clase con Snape tuvo que encontrarse con "el trío dorado", los odiaba de verdad, los odiaba a todos excepto a ella; ella era su sueño dorado, la mujer por la que lucharía hasta la muerte.

Weasley era un pobretón, un idiota que solo era famoso por ser amigo del "niño que vivió"; Potter, era su enemigo declarado, toda la vida llamando la atención por haber derrotado a Voldemort cuando aún tenía un año de vida, él se preguntaba ¿qué demonios podía hacer un pequeño niño contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?. Desde que entró a Hogwarts no había hecho nada más que romper las reglas de la escuela, y a pesar de ello el idiota de Dumbledore le perdonaba cualquier desacato y hasta lo premiaba. Por ejemplo, la vez que derrotó al profesor Quirell cuando trataba de robar la piedra filosofal del colegio con tal de sobrevivir a la maldición que le había lanzado un viejo mago en uno de sus viajes. No solo estuvo fuera de su cama a horas inadecuadas, sino que además subió al tercer piso, el que estaba prohibido. En segundo año, había tenido el descaro de dejar sola a Granger petrificada en la enfermería mientras él iba a ser un héroe para derrotar al Basilisco, que resultó estar dominado por el fantasma del joven Voldemort.

Luego en tercero había visitado a Sirius Black, a pesar de saber que él había traicionado a sus padres, parecía que él quería morir gracias al mismo hombre que sus padres; y aunque más tarde demostraron que Black era inocente y que el culpable había sido un idiota invisible llamado Pettigrew, eso no quitaba que había desobedecido a Dumbledore, y además, él estaba seguro de que había sido él quién había liberado al animal de Hagrid, Bucbeak, ese tonto animal que lo había lastimado a él, a un Malfoy y por su culpa Granger le había dado una bofetada, una que además de todo le había volteado la cara y le había roto la nariz; pero eso no le dolía, no, claro que no, sabía que de verdad se lo merecía; además de su orgullo herido, Hermione no le había hablado durante todo un mes; todo por defender al idiota de Hagrid y su estúpido animal.

Fue con estos pensamientos con los que se acercó dispuesto a molestarlo, ignorando la mirada de súplica que le dirigía Hermione para que los dejara en paz

-Vaya, vaya Potter, ¿no te vas a inscribir en el Torneo de los Tres magos? –

-No Malfoy – contestó secamente

-¿Por qué?, si a ti te encanta gozar de la atención de las personas. O, ¿es que acaso tu padrino criminal no te dejo? – Harry se hubiera lanzado a golpearle la cara de no ser porque Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron intentando calmarlo.

Draco sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía a Potter, su padrino. Ahora que Sirius Black era inocente, Harry se había ido a vivir con él, aunque su reinserción a la sociedad mágica le estaba costando mucho trabajo porque la gente no lo aceptaba.

Harry vio venir a Snape, y lanzó un último insulto

-No Malfoy, no es por eso. Es solo que al menos yo cuento con la atención de él y no necesito de la del resto del mundo como tú. ¿Tú madre siempre tiene esa cara de asco o es solo cuando tú estás cerca? – Esta vez fue Draco quien tuvo que ser sujetado por Crabbe y Goyle para que no golpeara a Harry.

Poco después entraban al salón y ponían atención a Snape que les explicaba cómo preparar una poción, pero Draco no estaba poniendo atención, por su cara cruzó una sonrisa malévola ante la idea que acababa de tener para vengarse de Potter.

* * *

La semana transcurrió tranquila, y todos vieron con asombro como cada vez que Draco y Harry se cruzaban por los pasillos no había una pelea, esto, era principalmente actitud de Draco, dado que Harry no era agresivo sino se le provocaba.

Todos esperaban ansiosos que fuese la cena, aquel día se anunciarían los resultados de los campeones que concursarían en el Torneo de los Tres magos. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena Draco estaba sumamente ansioso, no cenó nada, a pesar de las miradas de reproche de Pansy y Theo.

Finalmente, después de que desaparecieran los postres Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para hablar. Trajeron el cáliz de fuego y de inmediato Dumbledore comenzó a explicar:

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión— anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones. Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum.

— ¡Bravo, Viktor! —Bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú! – era obvio quién era el preferido del profesor.

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore — es ¡Fleur Delacour! - Draco vio levantarse a una hermosa rubia, que se dirigió a la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido Krum; al voltear a ver a las compañeras de Delacour, vio que estaban muy molestas, e incluso, algunas lloraban.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Draco Malfoy! - Se levantó triunfante, ante los aplausos de su casa, y ante la evidente decepción de las otras. Con la mirada buscó encontrarse con los ojos miel de ella. Su mirada era una mezcla de orgullo y temor.

Sonriendo satisfecho se dirigió hacia la misma puerta por las que habían desaparecido los demás; pero antes de entrar…

— ¡Estupendo! —Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.

El silencio que cayó sobre el Gran Comedor fue impresionante, nadie aplaudió y todos se miraban atónitos entre sí.

-Harry Potter – llamó la profesora McGonagall – ven.- Potter se levantó y caminó atónito hacia la mesa de profesores. McGonagall lo pasó al salón donde estaban reunidos los demás campeones y Draco escuchó al profesor Dumbledore enviar a los demás alumnos a sus dormitorios.

Poco después entraron el Profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime, seguidos por Barty Crouch y Ludo Bagman.

Draco observaba el fuego de la chimenea sin permitir que vieran la sonrisa que adornaba su cara, Viktor Krum estaba con la mirada perdida en la pared y Fleur estaba vuelta de espalda observando algunos cuadros. Ludo Bagman entró y se dirigió a Harry

— ¡Extraordinario! —Susurró, apretándole el brazo—. ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros... señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y

Dirigiéndose a los otros tres—. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos?

Fleur Delacour, se sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa:

— ¡Oh, un chiste muy «divegtido», «señog» Bagman!

— ¿Un chiste? —repitió Bagman, desconcertado—. ¡No, no, en absoluto! ¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego!

Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Draco mostró una cara de fingida perplejidad y Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

—«Pego» es evidente que ha habido un «egog» —le dijo a Bagman con desdén—. Él no puede «competig».

—Bueno... esto ha sido muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry—. Pero, como sabéis, su nombre ha salido del cáliz de fuego... Quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, Harry, y no tienes más remedio que concursar. Tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas…

— ¡Madame Maxime! —Dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia—. ¡Dicen que este niño también va a «competig»!

Madame Maxime se había erguido completamente hasta alcanzar toda su considerable altura.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó imperiosamente.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo el profesor Karkarov. Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo—. ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado?- Soltó una risa breve y desagradable.

— _C'est impossible!_ —Exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur—. «Hogwag» no puede «teneg» dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto.

—Creíamos que solamente había un campeón por escuela, Dumbledore —añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos que nunca—. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios. -

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la mirada, intentando descifrar la expresión de los ojos tras las gafas de media luna.

— ¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? —le preguntó Dumbledore con tono calmado.

—No —contestó Harry, muy consciente de que todos lo observaban con gran atención. Semioculto en la sombra, Snape profirió una suave exclamación de incredulidad.

—Señor Crouch... señor Bagman —dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz afectada—, ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular. El señor Crouch habló, con su voz tan cortante como siempre:

—Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo.

—Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo —dijo Bagman, sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Karkarov y Madame Maxime, como si el asunto estuviera cerrado.

—Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto de mis alumnos —dijo Karkarov. La sonrisa y el tono afectado habían desaparecido. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro no era nada agradable—. Vuelve a sacar el cáliz de fuego, y continuaremos añadiendo nombres hasta que cada colegio cuente con dos campeones. No pido más que lo justo, Dumbledore.

—Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego —objetó Bagman—. El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo del próximo Torneo.

— ¡Evidentemente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que «Hogwag tuviega» el doble de «opogiunidades»! —declaró Madame Maxime.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Madame Máxime —asintió Karkarov, haciendo ante ella una leve reverencia—. Voy a presentar mi queja ante el Ministerio de Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos...

Continuaron discutiendo otro rato, hasta que Dumbledore declaró:

\- No sabemos cómo se originó este asunto, pero tanto Draco como Harry fueron seleccionados por el Cáliz de Fuego para competir en el Torneo, y me temo que eso es lo que tendrán que hacer –

-—Ah, «pego, Dumbledog»...

—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré encantado de escucharla.

Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Y no era la única: Snape parecía furioso, Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —Dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo a todo el mundo—. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor?...

 _Aquí termina el primer capítulo de nuestra historia. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gustó? Voy a tratar de ser lo más fiel posible a la historia original. Espero sus opiniones, dudas y quejas._


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: El artículo de Rita Skeeter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el _"Reto Anual Long Story 6.0"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Hola, bueno, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. Gracias a_ Marycielo Felton,Alice1420,LeeMalfoy15 y artemisvan89 _por dejarme su review, me alegra que les haya gustado. Respecto a tu duda_ Alice1420 _espero que el capítulo de hoy la resuelva._

 _Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, saben que estos, son la mejor motivación para una escritora._

* * *

" **NO HAY CASUALIDADES, SOMOS TÍTERES DE NUESTRA INCONSCIENCIA"**

* * *

— _Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —Dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo a todo el mundo—. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor?..._

-El Torneo consistirá en tres pruebas, que tendrán que ir descifrando cuando completen la anterior. Las pruebas, están programadas durante todo el año escolar. Su primera prueba será en un mes. Hasta entonces, prepárense para lo inesperado-

Todos salieron de ahí; los campeones un tanto sorprendidos, y los jueces más bien inconformes.

Los días pasaron relativamente tranquilos. Draco gozaba de la atención de toda la escuela, y su padre, ya le había escrito felicitándole al enterarse de su triunfo gracias al periódico que publicó los resultados del Cáliz al día siguiente del acontecimiento.

Harry, contrario a Draco, no la llevaba tan bien. Contaba solamente con el apoyo de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, mientras que las demás casa portaban insignias que proclamaban

" _Apoya a Draco Malfoy, el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts"_

Además, según lo que se había enterado Draco, Potter se había peleado con la Comadreja, y esto lo tenía aún más desanimado, si es que eso era posible.

Lo único que lamentaba Draco de este pleito, era que Hermione se veía cada vez más cansada por tener que lidiar con los problemas de esos dos inútiles a los que llamaba "amigos"; ahora, por culpa de esos dos, ni siquiera podía tener una discusión decente con ella debido a su cansancio mental.

Por las noches, se dedicaba a intentar consolarla de que todo se arreglaría entre Potter y Weasley, y que volvería a ser como antes. No es que él de verdad lo creyera, si de él dependiera, esos dos podían matarse a golpes y no le afectaría en nada; pero, al parecer si ellos no se hablaban Hermione no podía estar en paz, y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para la primera prueba, cierto día, estando en clase de Transformaciones, llegó un alumno de tercero de Gryffindor (cuyo nombre ya había olvidado) a solicitar permiso para que saliera Draco Malfoy dado que lo llamaba el director. Mientras caminaba tras ese chiquillo que no dejaba de retorcerse las manos por los nervios, entonces recordó quién era, era el admirador número uno de Potter, aquel se la pasaba tomándole fotos en segundo, y que había petrificado el basilisco.

Él se dirigió a un aula vacía, en la que ya estaban los campeones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons y la peor pesadilla de cualquier bruja o mago sangre pura o siquiera un poco popular: Rita Skeeter. Entró alejándose de ella lo más posible, su familia había tenido muchos escándalos falsos que habían dañado su reputación por culpa de esa reportera, y no quería que, ahora que tenía su gran momento de gloria, ella se lo arruinara.

Afortunadamente, Potter llegó poco después y acaparó toda la atención de la reportera, que se lo llevó aparte para "entrevistarlo en privado"; Draco, que tenía curiosidad por saber que le iba a preguntar la vieja arpía, los siguió de cerca solo para ver cómo se encerraban en un armario de escobas. Dicho acontecimiento causó bastante gracia a Draco, que ya tenía material para molestar a Potter durante la próxima semana: San Potter se estaba ligando a la Vieja Arpía de Skeeter; definitivamente causaría sensación en el colegio.

Poco después, entró el director Dumbledore, seguido por Madame Maxime, Karkarov, Ludo Bagman, Rita Skeeter, Harry Potter y el Señor Ollivander.

-El señor Ollivander, revisará sus varitas para asegurarse de que estén en buen estado, puesto que estas, serán su única arma en la primera prueba del Torneo – avisó Dumbledore

-Señorita Delacour, las damas primero – llamó el Señor Ollivander extendiéndole la mano.

Fleur le entregó su varita y Ollivander, como si fuera una batuta, la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

—Sí —murmuró—, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene... ¡Dios mío!...

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela —dijo Fleur—, una de mis abuelas.

De forma que la chica tenía algo de veela; ahora se explicaba el porqué de sus encantos.

—Sí —confirmó el señor Ollivander—, sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted... Señor Malfoy, ahora usted. Draco le entregó orgulloso su varita

-Núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 25 centímetros, madera de espino. La conserva usted en muy buen estado señor Malfoy – Draco sonrió orgulloso, y, después de que Ollivander la probara, recuperó su varita y fue a sentarse.

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad...

Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander—, ésta es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo...

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos.

—Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —Le preguntó a Krum, que asintió con la cabeza—. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros- realizó un sencillo encantamiento con ella y después la devolvió.

-Señor Potter – Harry avanzó y le entregó su varita. Esta vez, el Señor Ollivander no hizo comentario alguno, cosa que extraño mucho a Draco.

Finalmente, terminaron la sesión con varias fotografías de ellos, los jueces y los organizadores. Una sesión de fotografías que Draco calificó de inútil, puesto que, claramente Rita y Bagman prestaban demasiada atención a Potter. Finalmente, salió de ahí consolándose con que Skeeter le haría la vida imposible a Potter con su artículo. Y él disfrutaría mucho del material de burla que le darían.

* * *

Diez días después, mientras desayunaba, llegó "El Profeta" en la portada, aparecía anunciada una gran entrevista con Harry Potter; la cual Draco se apresuró a leer. Llevaba un par de semanas muy aburrido, y esto prometía darle diversión para un buen rato.

La sonrisa que tenía cuando terminó de leer el artículo se transformó en una mueca de desagrado al pensar, que dicho artículo no le iba a gustar nada a Hermione. Tendría otro par de semanas nada decentes si los demás decidían molestar a Hermione con el artículo. Que, la verdad sea dicha, había quedado sorprendente.

" _Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres. Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento... Sí, algunas noches aún lloro por ellos, no me da vergüenza confesarlo... Sé que no puedo sufrir ningún daño en el Torneo porque ellos me protegen..._

 _Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio."_

En la noche, después de haber aguantado todo el día sin hacerle burla a Potter sobre el artículo, finalmente llegó el momento más feliz del día; el momento de ver a Hermione, la encontró en la biblioteca, como siempre después de cenar sumamente concentrada en un libro. Se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazó por atrás; ella, en vez de insultarlo como hacía siempre que la sorprendía así, dejó el libro y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él; esto le bastó a Draco para saber que algo andaba mal con ella.

Ya llevaba varios días quejándose de la constante presencia de Viktor Krum en la biblioteca, y como sus fanáticas escondidas entre los libreros, no la dejaban estudiar en paz.

— ¡Ni siquiera es guapo! —Murmuraba enfadada, observando el perfil de Krum—. ¡Sólo les gusta porque es famoso! Ni se fijarían en él si no supiera hacer el amargo de Rosi.

—El «Amago de Wronski» —dijo Draco conteniendo la risa. Al parecer su novia, en definitiva no sabía nada de Quidditch.

Pero, al parecer, la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido el artículo de Rita Skeeter; específicamente, la parte en la que decía que ella y Potter eran novios. Honestamente, hasta a él le molestó esa parte ¿Cómo se le ocurría juntar a su chica con alguien más que no fuera él?

-Ya Hermione, todo se arreglará – llevaba dos semanas diciéndole eso, y nada se había arreglado, pero, al menos la calmaba en el momento-

-No Draco, no puedo creer que eso vieja arpía haya dicho que Harry y yo somos novios ¡Somos solo amigos!, además, estoy con los nervios de punta desde que saliste elegido para participar en el Torneo. Tú y Harry son unos inconscientes que les gusta verme estresada –

-Sabes que no Herms, esto lo hice por ti. Cuando gane, el triunfo te lo dedicaré a ti, y, además, ya nadie podrá juzgarnos por estar juntos y podremos andar tomados de la mano todo el tiempo en lugar de vernos en la biblioteca solamente por las noches –

-¡Draco! sabes que no importa lo que digan los demás sobre nuestra relación, eres tú el que le toma importancia. Y, a mí no me molesta que nos veamos en la biblioteca todas las noches –

Draco tomó aire y se preparó para intentar tranquilizar a su chica en cuanto perdiera la paciencia. Prometía ser una noche muy larga; como la venía siendo desde hace dos semanas.

Quizá, solo quizá, no había sido tan buena idea meter el nombre de Potter en el Cáliz de Fuego y asegurarse de que saliera elegido; esto, le estaba trayendo más problemas de lo que esperaba.

Además, ahora también tendría que lidiar con Viktor Krum, cuyas intenciones con Hermione era claras. Tendría que dejarle claro que nadie toca lo que es de un Malfoy. Sí, tenía muchos problemas por resolver, gracias al Torneo de los Tres Magos, que había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

 _¿Les gusto?, espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III** **:** **La primera prueba.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

" _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual Long Story 6.0 de La Noble y ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Agradezco a todas las personas que han comentado y leído esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo._ _ **Marycielo Felton**_ _te prometo que en el próximo capítulo hablaré sobre como inició su relación, en este ya no cupo._ _ **LeeMalfoy15**_ _me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo._ _ **Cannismalfoy**_ _gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste._ _ **Alice1420**_ _¡oh, ya adivinaste una parte de la historia!, efectivamente, compadeceré a Draco cuando Hermione se entere._ _ **Lila2234**_ _aquí está la actualización prometida, espero que la disfrutes._

* * *

" _ **La peor experiencia es la mejor maestra"**_

* * *

La vida era una mierda y eso no era justo. Faltaban cinco días para la primera prueba y ya todos los demás campeones sabían de qué se trataba, todos excepto él; de repente Viktor se la vivía en la biblioteca, eso de por sí ya era malo, dado que sus intenciones eran claras con su novia, y la única que no se había dado cuenta era Hermione, pero que ahora pasara más tiempo incluso era algo peor. Fleur no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a sus compañeras, que se la pasaban aconsejándola y; desde luego el inútil de Potter estaba siendo ayudado por su novia desde hace dos días.

Solo quedaba él, que al parecer nunca se enteraba de nada: Cuando llegó aquella noche a la biblioteca se encontró con una Hermione muy cansada y estresada porque su amigo no entendía ningún hechizo.

— ¿Y desde cuándo es tan importante que Potter domine los hechizos antes de los exámenes Mione?

— ¿No lo sabes Draco?

— ¿Qué?

—Harry se está preparando para la primera prueba; necesita aprender a dominar ese hechizo si quiere derrotar al dragón

— ¿Primera prueba? ¿Dragones?

—Oh Draco, no lo sabías. Harry me juró que te lo iba a decir para que no estuvieras en desventaja contra los demás.

La cara de perplejidad de Draco no tuvo cambio alguno mientras escuchaba a Hermione relatarle como ya todo el mundo sabía que en la primera prueba se enfrentarían a dragones.

Regresó a las mazmorras con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la promesa de Hermione de ayudarle a prepararse para la prueba; cuando a media noche se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir, decidió ir a la biblioteca para empezar a prepararse; si Potter creía que lo iba a dejar fuera de esto desde la primera prueba, estaba muy equivocado.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto; se había empezado a saltar algunas clases para poder practicar; ya había investigado en la biblioteca todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los dragones y, ahora solo era cuestión de ponerlo en práctica.

Su estrategia era sencilla (tomando en cuenta que la había planeado Hermione), distraería y enojaría al dragón lo suficiente como para atraerlo hacia sí mismo; después se haría invisible y atacaría al dragón con un muy efectivo hechizo por atrás. Ahora la dificultad se centraba en dominar perfectamente el hechizo de invisibilidad, algunos de defensa y el que desmayaría al dragón; dichos hechizos los practicaba durante los recesos, algunas clases poco importantes (como la de Trelawney y Moody) y por la noche con ayuda de Hermione.

La noche antes de la prueba, se encuentra a Hermione sumamente abatida y cansada

— ¿Qué ocurre Mione? ¿La comadreja y Potter tienen más problemas?

— ¡Draco! No, es solo que… ¿y si algo les ocurre a ti o a Harry mañana?

—Oh vamos Hermione, quizá Potter sea un idiota pero no es tan tonto como para dejarse matar. Y yo, soy sumamente inteligente, así que no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

Aquella noche no practicaron, Draco se limitó a abrazar a Hermione todo el tiempo que pudo; aunque él no lo reconociera también tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir al día siguiente.

* * *

Después del desayuno fueron llevados a una tienda donde los esperaban Ludo Bagman, Barty Crounch y los directores de los colegios.

—Bienvenidos— saludó Bagman alegremente— la primera prueba consistirá en una pista para resolver la segunda prueba. Se enfrentarán a dragones pero no tienen que matarlos, los dragones defenderán su pista. Si no consiguen la pista, no podrán resolver la segunda prueba. La pista la contiene un huevo de oro que protegen las dragonas contra las que se enfrentaran, solamente deben de burlarlos para conseguir el huevo

En seguida sacó una bolsa de cuero

—En esta bolsa está el dragón contra el que se van a enfrentar y el número de participación que tendrán. Señorita Delacour, las damas primero

La chica medio veela metió su mano en la bolsa y sacó un Gales Verde Común en miniatura con el número dos en su cuello, Viktor sacó un Bola de Fuego Chino con el número tres; cuando metió su mano estaba sumamente nervioso, sacó un Hocicorto Sueco con el número uno. Suspiró entre aliviado y decepcionado, su estrategia funcionaría bien con el dragón que le tocó, pero ser el primero en participar no le emocionaba especialmente. Finalmente Potter sacó un Colacuerno Hungaro con el número cuatro, ahora compadecía a Potter.

Cuando salió de la tienda para participar escuchó los aplausos y los vítores de su escuela; sonrió arrogante y volteó para buscar a Hermione, ella ya no aplaudía, lo miraba con preocupación; sonrió para tranquilizarla y se dispuso a enfrentar al dragón.

La Hocicorto Sueco lo miró amenazante mientras se acercaba al nido de la dragona, Draco sonrió seguro de sí y lanzó un _desmaius_ que no le hizo ni cosquillas a la dragona pero que sí la enfureció. El rubio continuó lanzando hechizos de ataque y defendiéndose del fuego que le lanzaba hasta que logró que saliera de su nido y se acercara hacia él; entonces supo que debía correr. Contuvo las ganas de gritar cuando sintió el ardor que le provocó el fuego azul al pasar junto a él. Cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su nido se aplicó el hechizo de invisibilidad que había practicado con Hermione y, para sorpresa de todos desapareció; empezó a caminar tranquilo hacia el nido donde se encontraba el huevo de oro que debía de conseguir.

No contó con que la dragona, ya enfurecida se desesperó al no encontrar a su atacante y se puso a lanzar fuego todo alrededor, Draco conjuró a tiempo un escudo protector que lo libró de morir carbonizado, desafortunadamente el conjurar el encantamiento protector lo hizo perder la concentración en el de invisibilidad, por lo cual quedó a la vista de la dragona que, se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia el mago. Malfoy echó a correr como si se le fuera la vida en ello; siguió lanzando hechizos de defensa y ataque a sus espaldas; en sus desesperación finalmente atinó a lanzar un _confundus_ y un _avis_ que distrajeron a la bestia el tiempo suficiente para que Draco cogiera el huevo de oro y pudiera salir de ahí, dándole la oportunidad a los cuidadores de controlar a la dragona.

Una vez que Madame Pomfrey revisó las quemaduras que tenía y se las curo lo dejó solo con su trofeo mientras esperaba a los demás concursantes; desde la tienda escuchaba los gritos de alegría y emoción de los espectadores; tras lo que le pareció una eternidad Fleur entró en la tienda con medio vestido quemado y el huevo en su mano, poco después llegó Krum un poco arañado de los brazos y la cara y finalmente llegó Potter con una cara de espanto tan divertida que Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de su incompetencia.

Finalmente los jueces dieron las puntuaciones; no estuvo mal aunque Potter le ganó por poco. En cuanto consiguió alejarse del patio se encontró a Hermione que lo esperaba más nerviosa de lo común

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

—Draco, es que… Hay dos personas que quieren hablar contigo

— ¿Conmigo? Hermione ¿Quiénes son?

—Solo que quede claro que esto no fue mi idea, ellos me chantajearon

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar más lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al Lago Negro donde los esperaban los gemelos Weasley

—Al fin llegan Mione, creímos que nos tocaría ir a buscarlos

—Cierra la boca Fred, aquí está Draco tal y como lo pediste; ahora arreglen sus asuntos rápidamente para que podamos irnos— los gemelos rieron divertidos antes de volver a hablar

—Verás Malfoy, antes de explicarte nuestros motivos para hablar contigo necesitamos cumplir nuestra parte del trato con Hermione. Que quede claro que nosotros la chantajeamos para hacer esto, ella no tuvo la culpa. Contente Hermione

—No en realidad George

—Bueno, no importa. A lo que venimos Malfoy. Necesito tu ayuda

— ¿Mi ayuda?, no veo ningún motivo para ayudarlos

Fred y George se miraron divertidos

—De hecho sí, si no lo haces le diremos a toda la escuela de tu relación con Hermione

Esto fue suficiente para que Draco palideciera y reconsiderara su postura

—Bien, ¿qué necesitan?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada satisfecha mientras que Fred rodeaba con un brazo a Hermione y George a Draco

—Verás Draco, mi hermano se ha encaprichado con una chica Slytherin y necesita hablar con ella, pero no sabe cómo. Todo lo necesitamos es que conciertes una cita con ella

La mirada escéptica de Draco viajó de George a Fred y de Fred a Hermione antes de soltar una carcajada

—Y, ¿quién es la afortunada?

—Daphne Greengrass

En ese instante Draco decidió que los gemelos eran los únicos Weasley que le llegarían a caer bien…

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV: El Baile de Navidad**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el Reto Long Story 6.0 de la Noble y la Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _1_ Aquí está la actualización, me agrada que te haya gustado la historia

 _Sanedsita._ Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, espero tu comentario de este capítulo

 _Lila2234._ Los gemelos me encantan, nos esperan sorpresas de ellos en este capítulo. Respecto al inicio de la relación, te adelanto que lo describiré en el próximo capítulo

 _Alice1420._ No, no estuvieron en la primera prueba. Respecto a la segunda prueba, creo que el capítulo de hoy te ayudará en tus conjeturas.

" **SI POR BESARTE TUVIERA QUE IR AL INFIERNO, LO HARÍA. AL MENOS PODRÍA DECIRLES A LOS DEMONIOS QUE ESTUVE EN EL PARAÍSO SIN PISARLO"**

Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Pudo disfrutar tranquilamente de dos días de fama después de haber ganado la primera prueba del torneo, hasta que en un mismo día le dieron dos malas noticias: La primera fue que iba a haber un baile de navidad y que tendrían que inaugurarlo los campeones con sus parejas; la segunda fue de parte de los gemelos informándolo del ataque de estrés que estaba sufriendo Hermione por su culpa

— _Todos sabemos que es tu culpa que Hermione tenga estrés, después de todo has sido tú quien no ha organizado mi cita con Daphne— aseguró ¿Fred? Al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo_

— _Pero tampoco la ayuda mucho que sean ustedes quienes la pongan nerviosa por "mi culpa"_

— _Además Draqui—añadió el otro gemelo— mi hermano aquí quiere ir al baile con la bella Daphne, pero no lo conseguirá si tú no organizas una cita con ella_

— _Bien— bufó molesto— la cita estará para el viernes ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Las sonrisas en las caras de los gemelos le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber_

Por la noche en la biblioteca hizo la única locura de la que jamás se arrepentiría en su vida, mientras tranquilizaba a la chica entre sus brazos no lo pensó y decidió hablar

—Hermione

—¿Si Draco?

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de navidad?

La castaña abrió los ojos asombrada y, por primera vez en la vida se quedó sin palabras

—¿Es en serio Draco?

—Claro que sí Hermione

—Pero, ¿no te preocupa lo que nos dirán, los juicios, críticas y comentarios que recibiremos?

—No, acabo de decidir que, si estoy sacrificando mi vida en el torneo de los magos solo por estar contigo en el futuro, valdrá la pena empezar ahora ¿no crees?

—¡Oh Draco!— gritó emocionada la chica al tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza— claro que iré al baile contigo

Draco la abrazó recordando la primera vez que la había estrechado entre sus brazos, el día que empezó a vivir de verdad.

De camino a las mazmorras tuvo la suerte de encontrarse a Daphne Greengrass, la chica le sonrió en cuanto lo vio venir

—Daphne

—Hola Draco

Después de eso Draco no tuvo idea de cómo llevar la conversación hacia donde la interesaba, así que optó por ir directo al grano

—Quería saber. ¿Tienes novio?

La rubia rio cantarinamente ante la pregunta

—No Draco, no tengo novio. ¿Por qué te interesa?

—Un amigo mío está interesado en ti, pero no sabe si tienes novio. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

Daphne se puso seria inmediatamente y lo pensó unos minutos

—Sí, porque no. ¿Puedo saber quién es?

—No, me temo que no Daphne. Pero si gustas puedes averiguarlo este viernes

—Está bien, solo avísame dónde y a qué hora

Ambos se retiraron en silencio hacia su sala común y se separaron a dormir cada quien por su lado.

Draco pasó los siguientes días en un estado de euforia; Hermione iría con él al baile, además, desde que había conseguido la cita con Daphne Greengrass los gemelos habían dejado de insistir y ella ya no padecía estrés e incluso empezó a encontrar agradable el tiempo que pasaba junto a los gemelos dándoles información sobre la rubia. Nada podía arruinar la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba viviendo, hasta que, un par de días después durante su encuentro con Hermione ésta le reveló algo que eclipsó todo su buen humor

—Draco

—Dime

—Hoy hablé con Viktor Krum

—¿Ah sí?, ¿de qué hablaron?— preguntó al tiempo que se tensaba. Esto no vaticinaba nada bueno

—Pues, de todo un poco. Dijo que le gustaría conocerme mejor, y me pidió ir al baile con él

Este comentario bastó para que Draco estallara

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Que no, era obvio Draco. Le dije que ya tenía pareja. Se veía decepcionado, pero creo que lo superará.

A Draco eso no lo convencía para nada, pero decidió dejar el tema para evitarse problemas. No quería discutir con Hermione, ya después ajustaría cuentas con Krum.

Finalmente llegó el viernes; había organizado la cita en un claro alejado de miradas indiscretas que Hermione había encontrado; a las cinco en punto fue a recoger a Daphne para llevarla a la cita. La chica se había vestido con una túnica sencilla azul cielo que estaba seguro le haría perder el habla a Fred. Cuando llegaron al lugar ya estaban ahí Fred, George y Hermione esperándolos

—Daphne, te presento a mi amigo Fred. Fred, ella es Daphne

Tal y como lo había pensado Fred se quedó sin habla y apenas si pudo balbucear un "Te ves hermosa", la bruja se sonrojó ante el cumplido y decidió que el pelirrojo le caía bien

—Gracias, es un placer conocerte.

Draco consideró oportuno dejar a los enamorados a solas y se alejó de ahí seguido de Hermione y George

—Gracias Draco, mi hermano al fin me dejará dormir en paz

—No fue nada; la verdad nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ustedes me caen bien

George sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo

—Tú también nos caes bien Draco. Pero tengo que irme, quedé de ensayar con mi pareja para el baile

—¿Con quién vas a ir George?— preguntó Hermione

—Con Angelina, Herms, ella es mi castaña favorita— y guiñándole un ojo se fue de ahí

—¿Quieres practicar Hermione?

—Claro Draco, ambos sabemos que no sé bailar y no quiero dejarte en ridículo ese día

Draco río y le apoyó su mano en su cintura al tiempo que ella la apoyaba en su hombro y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria…

Faltaban dos días para el baile y todo el mundo estaba con los nervios de punta, no fue una sorpresa para él enterarse de lo bien que habían congeniado Daphne y Fred y, esperaba que fueran juntos.

Decidió no informarles a sus padres de la persona que lo acompañaría al baile, pero pidió que le enviaran una pulsera fina de oro para obsequiar a su acompañante.

Finalmente, llegó el baile de Navidad. Draco estaba sumamente emocionado. No había visto a Hermione desde la hora de la comida, e intuyó que estaría arreglándose para la ocasión. Para el baile, decidió usar una túnica negra de alta calidad que hacía resaltar su tez pálida. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía con quién asistiría al baile. Theo iría con Pansy, y Blaise con Tracey, aunque ya sabía que ambos estaban en busca de alguna otra chica y solo irían con ellas por no quedarse sin pareja.

Finalmente salió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor a esperar a su compañera. Varios estudiantes se le quedaron viendo raro, pero él ignoró olímpicamente las miradas que le dirigían. Poco antes de que apareciera Hermione llegaron Potter y Weasley acompañados de las gemelas Patil. Ambos lo miraban con ganas de matarlo; pero los tres se quedaron mudos en el momento en que Hermione se asomó por las escaleras. A los ojos de Draco parecía una diosa con su precioso vestido morado y perfectamente ajustado. A pesar de estar embobado mirando a Hermione, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio las caras de sorpresa y enojo que tenían Potter y weasley, el baile prometía ser muy divertido.

—Te ves hermosa Hermione— murmuró al tiempo que depositaba un beso en el dorso de su mano

Hermione se sonrojo y solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa

—Tú también estás muy guapo Draco

—¿Nos vamos?, siento que tus amigos me quieren fulminar con la mirada

Ella río divertida y ambos pasaron frente a Harry y Ron sin siquiera mirarlos. Una vez en el pasillo Draco procedió a sacar la caja que contenía la pulsera que había encargado

—En mi familia es costumbre obsequiarle algo a la dama que hace el honor de acompañarnos a algún evento. Espero que te guste— todo esto lo dijo mientras le ajustaba la fina pulsera en la muñeca

—¡Oh Draco!, es bellísima. Me encanta

Draco sonrió satisfecho y ambos caminaron hacia el gran salón donde les dirigieron miradas sorprendidas y enojadas a la vez.

El baile empezó. Tal y como McGonagall había anunciado, este sería inaugurado por los campeones. Potter iba con una de las gemelas Patil, Viktor había invitado finalmente a Astoria y Fleur iba con Roger Davis. No era porque fuera su pareja, pero él opinaba que Hermione era la chica más bella de todo el baile

—Siempre soñé con este momento Hermione, desde el primer día que pude abrazarte soñé con bailar contigo frente a toda la escuela

Hermione río sonrojada y emocionada

—¿En serio Draco?

—Claro que sí Herms. Mis mejores sueños son contigo

—Yo también lo soñé en algún momento ¿sabes?, eso de estar contigo sin tener que escondernos. Pero honestamente tuve que considerarlo un sueño imposible

—¿Tan malo me creías Hermione?

—¡Draco! No es eso, es sólo que yo siempre supe que el mundo mágico no estaba preparado para una relación como la nuestra. Una relación sin límites ni prejuicios

—Lo sé Hermione. Somos demasiado para un mundo como este

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían ido acercando un poco más hasta que no hubo más espacio entre ellos.

En ese momento no había nadie más que ellos. Todos desaparecieron y Draco no pudo resistirse a besar esos labios color fresa que tenía tan cerca. A ella le sorprendió el beso y en un principio no pudo corresponderlo, pero el sentir los labios suaves de Draco contra los de ella era tan tentador que siguió el beso.

El beso fue intenso y tempestuoso. De haber estado solos quizá dicho beso hubiese derivado en más, pero, el silencio que se extendió en todo el Comedor les recordó el lugar en donde estaban. Y, en el momento en que la música se detuvo, se detuvo también su apasionado beso y el vaivén que habían estado manteniendo al son del vals que sonaba en ese momento.

Se separaron lentamente, antes de soltarla Draco hizo una reverencia y le volvió a besar el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos grises brillaban como un par de estrellas y, al mirarla le prometieron algo para más tarde.

Todos en el Gran Salón los observaban atónitos. Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de ocurri.

Draco sonrió de lado, definitivamente el baile sería increíble. Y de ahí despegaba rumbo a una vida con Hermione. Si solo tendría que soportar miradas asesinas estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

 _Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me quedó más largo de lo normal pero era necesario. Para el siguiente capítulo nos esperan enormes sorpresas._

 _A propósito, ¿no habrá entre ustedes una beta que quiera ayudarme a corregir la historia?, si hay alguien interesada le pido que me contacte por MP. Gracias_

 _Gracias por leer._


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V: Una navidad feliz**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en_ _el reto Long Story 6.0 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **LeeMalfoy15**_ _ **,**_ _ **pichonsito23**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sally**_ _, gracias por sus reviews._

 _A todas las que leen esta historia, gracias por sus follows y favs y por su espera, ya estamos a punto de terminar esta historia. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Había decidido no ir a casa para Navidad, los rumores corrían rápido, y él sabía que sus padres ya se habrían enterado de con quién había ido al baile.

Después del beso tan apasionado que habían tenido a mitad del baile, habían sido la comidilla de toda la escuela y Hermione había optado por quedarse en el castillo para disfrutar de unos días en paz.

Por el momento, todo iba a pedir de boca; con la declaración tan obvia de su amor en el baile, al fin podía caminar a su lado y tomarla de la mano en el pasillo sin muchas miradas de extrañeza alrededor. A pesar de ello, habían decidido continuar con sus encuentros fortuitos en la biblioteca, ahora que todo iba bien, dedicaban horas a besarse apasionadamente, para separarse jadeantes y muy excitados, culpa de ello, Draco tenía que tomar todas las noches duchas de agua fría para evitar ir a buscar a Hermione y hacerle el amor.

Pasaron todos los días en el castillo juntos, Draco ya había recibido un par de cartas de sus padres, pero había optado por ignorarlas y disfrutar del momento; no iba a permitir que nada opacara la sensación de felicidad que le proporcionaba el estar con Hermione, las peleas de bolas de nieve, las caminatas alrededor del lago congelado y las comidas cálidas que disfrutaban juntos.

—¿Estás lista, Granger?

—Desde luego, Malfoy.

—Muy bien, entonces ponte los patines y quítate ese abrigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si hace mucho frío.

—Ese abrigo es demasiado estorboso y en cualquier momento te podrías tropezar con el.

—Entonces déjame ir a buscar una chamarra corta y cálida

—Perderíamos tiempo, vamos a hacer algo, quítate el abrigo y yo te presto mi chamarra.

—¿No te dará frío a ti?

—Traigo un suéter abajo, y además, yo soy de sangre fría, no tendré frío.

Hermione rio y se quitó el abrigo. En seguida, Draco se quitó su chamarra y ella se la puso; le quedaba un poco grande, pero era cálida.

Finalmente ambos de adentraron en el hielo

—No te atrevas a soltarme Draco— advirtió Hermione agarrándose aún más fuerte a él.

—No te preocupes Herms, estás bien asegurada. Ahora, desliza un pie suavemente en el hielo, y haz lo mismo con el otro.

Hermione hizo lo que le indicaba, pero se vio más como un estiramiento que como patinaje. Draco soltó una carcajada y decidió intentar otra cosa.

—Bueno, esto es lo que haremos, te voy a soltar y te vas a quedar aquí quietecita y te voy a mostrar cómo se hace ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

El la soltó delicadamente y empezó a patinar por el agua congelada para que Hermione lo viera. La chica lo examinó con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que ya entendí cómo.

—Muy bien, ¿puedes hacerlo sola?

Hermione dudó antes de negar.

—Está bien, lo haremos juntos, y será como bailar, yo daré un paso hacia atrás y tu hacia enfrente ¿de acuerdo?

Poco después ambos estaban patinando alegremente. Casi al anochecer, Hermione había logrado patinar sola.

—Volvamos al castillo Hermie, ya se oscureció.

—No, antes patina conmigo. Baila conmigo en el hielo— pidió la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa.

Draco sonrió y la abrazó. Poco después, ambos se movían dando vueltas en el hielo, bailando bajo la luz de la luna.

De vuelta al castillo, iban charlando alegremente; cuando estaban a punto de entrar se toparon a Viktor Krum, que tenía el cabello mojado y llevaba su huevo de oro bajo el brazo.

—Hola, Herrmione— saludó el chico con su marcado acento.

—Hola, Viktor. Te presento a mi novio Draco.

Viktor y él se estrecharon la mano fríamente y se dedicaron una mirada hosca.

—Nos vemos luego Herrmione.

—Adiós Viktor.

Pasaron unos minutos más platicando alegremente.

—Oye, Draco, ¿cómo vas tú con el huevo?

—Eh, bien. Ya he avanzado mucho.

—¿Seguro? — preguntó dándole una mirada desconfiada.

—Totalmente Hermione, no te preocupes por eso.

—Y, ¿no vas a compartir conmigo tus avances?

—Eh, no. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—¡Draco, no has avanzado nada!

—Hermione, no te alteres, aún tengo tiempo.

—¡No es cierto Draco, tú y Harry son iguales! Los dos son unos irresponsables, dejándolo todo para la última hora.

—Ya basta Hermione, no te atrevas a compararme con Potter.

—¡Pero es que los dos son iguales, Draco!

—Ya, tranquilízate. Me pondré a ello de inmediato.

—Más te vale. Lo mejor será que te ayude, sí, eso haré. De hoy en adelante, nos dedicaremos solo a eso.

Dicho esto, entró furiosa en el gran Comedor y corrió a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Draco se revolvió el cabello cansadamente y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin.

En la noche, ambos volvieron a reunirse en la biblioteca; intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, Draco hizo ademán de besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Tal y como lo predije. Acabo de recibir una carta de Harry y Ron, y tampoco ha hecho avances en lo de su huevo.

—Ves Herms, hasta Potter sabe que debe de disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Ella le dedicó una mirada furiosa y se volteó.

—Bueno, ya estuve investigando. ¿Trajiste el huevo?

—Sí, aquí está.

—Bien. ¿Ya intentaste descifrar el mensaje?

—Hermione, solo son ruidos horribles.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Quizá está en otro idioma. Mañana, lo abriremos y nos dedicaremos a analizarlo. Mientras, estudia un poco del idioma de los duendes, trolls y sirenas.

Pasaron toda la noche estudiando los libros que había llevado Hermione. Aunque al día siguiente no consiguieron nada.

Así pasaron el resto de las vacaciones. Harry regresó unos días antes de que se acabaran las vacaciones, y Hermione empezó a dividir su tiempo entre Harry y Draco.

Cuando iniciaron las clases, se dedicaba a estudiar y a perseguir a Harry y Draco para hacer lo mismo.

Finalmente, una semana antes de la prueba, cuando Draco ya estaba convencido de que jamás lo descifraría, vio a Hermione que corría emocionada hacia él.

—Lo conseguí, Draco, lo conseguí.

—¿Ya lo descifraste?

—Sí, Viktor me lo dijo.

—¿Viktor? ¿Y por qué estabas hablando con él?

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que lo conseguí.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo lo descifro?

—Fácil, tienes que escucharlo bajo el agua; solo así lo entenderás.

Aquella noche, ambos se escabulleron al baño de los prefectos. Después de jugar un rato, Hermione les aplicó a ambos un hechizo para respirar bajo el agua; abrieron el huevo y escucharon el acertijo que contenía.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

 _que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

 _demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

Ambos se miraron extrañados.

—Bueno— comenzó a razonar Hermione— Es obvio, que la prueba será en el agua, porque solamente los ruidos de las criaturas marinas no se escucha en la tierra.

—Bien, eso significa que tendré que buscar alguna manera de respirar bajo el agua.

—Bien, mañana tendrás que investigar en la biblioteca.

—¿No me ayudarás?

—No, bastante hice con ayudarte con el acertijo.

—¿Le ayudarás a Potter?

—No, me dijo que ya lo tenía resuelto, pero no me quiso decir cómo lo resolvió. Supongo que pensó que te lo diría.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué crees que tendré que hacer bajo el agua?

—No lo sé, aquí dice que deberás buscar algo muy valioso para ti.

—Bueno, solo esperemos que no sea "lo más valioso para mí."

—¿Qué es lo más valioso para ti, Draco?

—Tú. Tú eres lo más valioso para mi Hermione.

Ella lo abrazó sonrojada, sin importarle el hecho de que ambos estuvieran desnudos.

—Deberíamos salir ya, el agua se está enfriando.

Aquella noche en su sala común, Draco comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con Hermione:

Su relación había empezado en segundo año, mientras Hermione estaba petrificada, Draco empezó a extrañarla en las clases.

Empezó a visitarla diariamente en la enfermería; le platicaba cosas de su vida cotidiana, y finalmente, sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba, le escribió una carta que ocultó en un ramo de flores.

Cuando Hermione despertó y vio la carta que le había escrito, decidió que podía darle al rubio una oportunidad de ser amigos secretos. Poco a poco, su amistad fue evolucionando, superando todos los obstáculos que surgías, hasta convertirse en el amor que compartían actualmente.

* * *

 _Bien, aquí termina este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones en Review_


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI: La segunda prueba.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en_ _el reto Long Story 6.0 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Les traigo una doble actualización de la historia, espero que les guste._

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que logró resolver el acertijo del huevo de oro, y había decidido usar el encantamiento burbuja para completar la segunda prueba. Hermione lo ayudaba a practicarlo durante las noches en el lago negro; después de casi sufrir hipotermia la primera noche, practicaba también un hechizo para regular la temperatura corporal.

—Draco, con esa burbuja jamás vas a lograr resolver la prueba.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es resistente, ni duradera.

—Claro que lo es.

—No, apuesto lo que quieras a que durará a lo mucho dos minutos.

—Bien, yo apuesto un beso francés a que durará más.

—Y yo un libro.

Hermione activó un cronómetro para medir el tiempo que tardaba en romperse la burbuja.

—Un minuto veinte— declaró triunfante cuando se tronó el casco de Draco— espero mi libro en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Él rodó lo ojos y continuaron practicando.

—Hermione, con este casco me veo ridículo. ¿Por qué no me enseñas el encantamiento que tú usas?

—Porque si no puedes mantener el casco-burbuja, tampoco podrás mantener este.

Finalmente, a la media noche Hermione les aplicó un hechizo desilusionador y entraron al castillo. Tomaron rumbo a la biblioteca, donde buscaban y memorizaban las posibles criaturas marinas contra las que se tendría que enfrentar.

Poco antes del alba, se retiraron a dormir. Aquella semana fue la más pesada para Draco, se saltaba clases para seguir practicando sus hechizos. El día anterior a la prueba estuvo muy nervioso, y no ayudo el hecho de que sus amigos estuviesen con él: Pansy pasaba demasiado tiempo en silencio desde el baile de Navidad, Theo era demasiado directo y Blaise se lo tomaba todo a broma; lo que necesitaba era estar con Hermione.

Ella llegó a las seis a la biblioteca, donde él estaba estudiando las criaturas marinas.

—Herms, que bueno que viniste, ya te…

—Draco— lo interrumpió ella— no tengo mucho tiempo la verdad, me mandó llamar el profesor Dumbledore, dijo la maestra McGonagall que me necesitarían toda la noche.

—Pero…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Quería estar contigo para desearte suerte mañana, pero me temo que no se va a poder. Te quiero.

Dijo ella al tiempo que le daba un beso y salía corriendo de ahí.

Draco se quedó desconcertado y, confundido volvió a centrar su atención en los libros.

Pasaba de media noche, cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta de la biblioteca, rápidamente conjuró el encantamiento de invisibilidad que le había enseñado Hermione y se quedó quieto. Vio sorprendido como una lámpara avanzaba hacia los estantes y finalmente aparecía Harry Potter.

Suspiro quedamente y volvió a sus estudios. Durante el resto de la noche, observó todos los libros que Potter sacaba de los estantes; era obvio que aún no sabía cómo se enfrentaría a la segunda prueba. Poco antes del alba, Draco vio caer dormido a Harry sobre la mesa que había estado utilizando.

No pudo evitar reír mientras salía rumbo al Gran Comedor, necesitaría fuerzas para sobrevivir ese día.

Cuando llegó, se percató de la ausencia de Hermione, esperaba que estuviera dormida, recuperándose de la noche que de seguro había pasado trabajando.

Terminó de desayunar y salió al Lago Negro, esperanzado con que Harry se había quedado dormido, pero grande fue su decepción al verlo llegar corriendo diez minutos tarde.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!— sonó la voz de Ludo Bagman.

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Y Draco se desnudó rápidamente; antes de entrar al agua, pronunció rápidamente los hechizos que había estado practicando, apretó su varita y se lanzó al agua sin detenerse a ver lo que hacían los demás, sintió el frío del agua, pero desapareció rápidamente gracias al hechizo de calor.

Comenzó a bucear sin saber hacia dónde ir, cuando sintió que algo se le aferraba al pie, al voltear vio varios gryndilows que se le acercaba, sonrió de lado, y empezó a lanzar _relaxios_ a todos los que se le acercaban; entre tantos ataques, terminó perdiendo el rumbo por el que iba. Cuando finalmente se libró de las criaturas, vio que había terminado en una parte del lago más oscura y llena de algas. Siguió nadando hacia adelante hasta que llego a donde ya estaba Potter viendo unas algas muy largas.

Harry volteó en cuanto sintió que alguien se acercaba. Frunció unn poco el ceño cuando vio a Draco.

Draco estaba enfurecido, ¿cómo era posible que Potter hubiera llegado primero si ni siquiera sabía cómo superar la prueba? En ese momento se dio cuenta de que las algas mantenían atrapadas a cuatro personas: Hermione, Pansy, Astoria y una niña de cabellos rubios. Maldijo internamente al ver a Pansy ahí, seguro que ella era la persona que él tenía que rescatar, se acercó dispuesto a soltarla cuando Harry se le adelantó y tomó la mano de la pelinegra mientras le señalaba a Hermione.

Salió rápidamente de su asombro y se acercó a Hermione, pero cuando intentó cortar las algas con un hechizo este no funcionó. Volteó a ver a Harry, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se dispuso a buscar algo con qué cortar las algas; finalmente tomó un afilada piedra del suelo y empezó a cortar las algas a lo muggle, poco después, las algas que mantenían atada a Pansy se soltaron, y Harry le pasó la piedra a él, que hizo el trabajo rápidamente.

En cuanto tuvo a Hermione en sus brazos, no esperó a Potter y salió nadando hacia la superficie. A medio camino, se encontró con Viktor Krum medio transformado en tiburón, que le lanzó una mirada de odio y siguió nadando hacia el fondo.

Logró salir a la superficie justo cuando su casco-burbuja se tronó; una vez fuera, Hermione despertó sobresaltada.

—Oh Draco, lo conseguiste, sabía que lo lograrías.

Exclamó emocionada mientras lo abrazaba.

—Ven Herms, estás helada. Salgamos de aquí.

Nadaron juntos hasta la orilla, donde ya los esperaba Madame Pomfrey y la multitud los vitoreaba. Empujó primero a Hermione para que la sacaran del agua y luego salió él. A ambos los envolvieron con toallas y les dieron a beber una poción que los calentó de inmediato. Poco después salió Krum con Astoria, y Daphne se separó de Fred para ir a abrazar a su hermana.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, esperando a Harry, dado que Fleur no había podido seguir participando por un ataque de gryndilowz.

—Draco, ¿no viste a Harry? Ya me está preocupando.

—Sí, él llegó antes que yo hasta donde estaban ustedes, no sé porque no salió una vez que soltó a Pansy.

—¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson?

—Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido, pensé que me tocaba rescatarla a mí, pero Potter se mostró muy posesivo con ella.

Ya no le dio tiempo a Hermione de responder algo más, porque justo en ese momento, salió el niño que vivió, jalando a Pansy y a la niña rubia que faltaba.

Inmediatamente, él y Fleur entraron al agua para ayudar a salir a las chicas, quienes fueron envueltas con mantas al igual que Potter, que recibió un efusivo abrazo de su Hermione, demasiado efusivo en opinión de Draco.

En eso, vio a Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo:

—Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación.

Entonces la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y los sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente:

—La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos.

—El señor Malfoy, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento cascoburbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora. Por tanto le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos.

—El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos.

—El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas —prosiguió Bagman—. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo. La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y cinco puntos.

Draco lo miró arrogante, no le parecía justo que lo empataran con él, pero bueno, no iba a quejarse.

* * *

 _Bien, ¿qué opinan de la segunda prueba? Espero sus comentarios._


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII: Secretos revelados.**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en_ _el reto Long Story 6.0 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz._

 **Alice1420** **,** **PamExpelliarmus** **,** **Sally** **,** **NoraCg** **,** gracias por sus comentarios, espero que todas sus dudas se resuelvan en los siguientes capítulos.

Estaba tranquilo, ya había pasado la segunda prueba y al parecer les avisarían de la tercera, por lo cual se dispuso a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que tenía momentáneamente.

Pasó unas horas en la Sala de Slytherin disfrutando de la fiesta que le habían organizado sus compañeros. Después, salió para encontrarse con Hermione, que le dijo, tenía preparada una sorpresa. Cuando salió, vio la cabellera negra de Pansy escullirse hacia un pasillo.

—Pansy.

—¿Qué pasó, Draco?

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al mismo lugar que tú— respondió la chica con una sonrisa astuta.

—¿A ver a Hermione?

—Algo así, iré a ver a mi Hermione.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de lo tuyo con Potter?

—Tú tampoco me dijiste de lo tuyo con Hermione.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece si Potter y tú vienen con Hermione y conmigo? Tendremos una fiesta privada.

La pelinegra sonrío antes de contestar.

—Le preguntaré a Harry. Espérame aquí.

Draco asintió y se apoyó en la pared; sabía que llegaría un poco tarde con Hermione, pero confiaba en que valiera la pena el retraso.

Poco después vio venir a Pansy de la mano del niño que vivió. No pudo evitar bufar molesto antes de ir hacia ello.

—Potter.

—Malfoy.

—¿Nos vamos?— interrumpió Pansy

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a camina hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde los estaba esperando Hermione.

—¡Draco!— exclamó al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

En seguida se percató de la presencia de Harry y Pansy.

—Hola, Harry, Parkinson. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Yo los invité— intervino Draco— son nuestros mejores amigos Herms, y creo que los cuatro tenemos una charla pendiente.

Ella sonrió y asintió al tiempo que se dirigía hacia un pequeño claro donde había preparado un lindo día de campo.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y comenzaron a disfrutar la comida que había llevado Hermione; la charla fue animada, y descubrieron que todos tenían más similitudes que diferencias. Finalmente, una vez terminada la comida, Draco tomó la palabra.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos varias cosas que aclarar.

Harry asintió y tomó la mano de Pansy.

—Ustedes primero.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?— preguntó Hermione.

—En el baile de Navidad.

—¿En qué momento Pansy? Creí que habías ido con Theo.

—Sí, fui con Theo, hasta que decidió que Luna Lovegood era mejor que yo y salí muy enfadada de ahí…

—…Yo iba enfadado porque me aburrí de lo lindo en el baile, así que salí y de repente alguien chocó contra mí…

—… Caí al suelo con el choque, y cuando levanté la cabeza para disculparme, vi a un chico guapísimo que me ofrecía la mano para levantarme…

—… La chica más linda que había visto en el baile, me miraba desconcertada. La ayudé a levantarse y le pedí disculpas…

—…Contesté que no había problema, pero de repente me besó sin permiso y lo abofetee.

—… Quedé desconcertado, pero al día siguiente la vi en el andén de Hogsmeade, y me disculpé con ella…

—…Quedamos en buenos términos y nos carteamos durante las vacaciones. Al fin, dos semanas antes de la prueba, me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté…

—Y así pasó esto— terminó el chico con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de adoración.

Hermione sonrió como tonta antes de exclamar:

—Oh, Harry. Que linda historia la suya. Se ven taaaan lindos juntos.

Draco rodó los ojos y recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Hermione.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Pansy.

—Gracias, Draco. Y ustedes, ¿cómo terminaron juntos?

—Bueno, esa es loa historia favorita de Herms, así que ella se loas contara— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de dirigirse a la pareja y empezar a hablar.

—Bueno, empezamos a llevarnos bien después de que estuve petrificada en el hospital, él me había dejado varias cartas sinceramente arrepentido, y Madame Pomfrey me platicó de sus visitas, así que hablé con él y quedamos como amigos. En tercero, íbamos hablando bien hasta que él hizo ese comentario sobre Hagrid y lo golpee. Después de eso, no hablamos hasta que recibí una carta suya en vacaciones pidiéndome disculpas; acordamos vernos un día en el Caldero Chorreante para pasear tranquilamente por el mundo muggle, ya entonces sabíamos que sentíamos algo más por el otro, y que el mundo mágico no estaba preparado para una relación como la nuestra, así que fuimos muy cuidadosos con lo nuestro, y ese día él se me declaró. Y desde entonces somos novios— terminó de contar la chica con los ojos brillantes.

Pansy y Harry sonrieron, y se percataron que mientras la castaña contaba su historia, Draco no había apartado sus ojos de ella en ningún momento.

Finalmente, después de una tarde muy entretenida, los cuatro salieron hacia el castillo haciendo planes sobre futuras salidas juntos.

—Si seguimos a escondidas, el mundo jamás estará listo para relaciones como las nuestras. Hay que marcar la diferencia— aseguró Pansy con aplomo, estando los otros de acuerdo.

Una vez en la entrada, se separaron para ir cada quien a su sala común, mientras veía a Hermione alejarse con Harry, escuchó algo que le puso los pelos de punta

—Por cierto, Harry, he estado investigando quién puso tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, y creo que estoy a punto de resolverlo.

Consiguió contener a tiempo una exclamación de terror, y sólo pudo rezar a Merlín para que Hermione no lo descubriera.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, si bien se había librado de los exámenes, aún tenía que estudiar mucho, no sabía lo que tendría que hacer en la tercera prueba, así que, por sugerencia de Hermione estaba practicando un poco de todo.

Un mes antes de la prueba, los citaron en el campo de quidditch al anochecer, en la entrada se encontró con Harry, que lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza; al llegar al campo, él se quedó asombrado cuando vio que el campo de quidditch ya no era llano ni liso: parecía que alguien había levantado por todo él unos muros largos y bajos, que serpenteaban y se entrecruzaban en todos los sentidos.

Se acercó a examinar los muros y se dio cuenta de que eran setos

—¡Eh, hola! —los saludó una voz muy alegre. Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Él y Harry se les acercaron franqueando los setos.

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece? —dijo Bagman contento, cuando pasaron el último seto—. Están creciendo bien, ¿no? Dentro de un mes Hagrid habrá conseguido que alcancen los seis metros. No os preocupéis —añadió sonriente, viendo la expresión de tristeza de él y Potter—, ¡en cuanto la prueba finalice vuestro campo de quidditch volverá a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya habréis adivinado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿no? Pasó un momento sin que nadie hablara.

Luego dijo Krum:

—Un «laberrinto».

—¡Eso es! —corroboró Bagman—. Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: la Copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación.

—¿Simplemente tenemos que «guecogueg» el «labeguinto»? —preguntó Fleur.

—Sí, pero habrá obstáculos —dijo Bagman, dando saltitos de entusiasmo—. Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichejos... y tendréis que romper algunos embrujos... Ese tipo de cosas, ya os imagináis. Bueno, los campeones que van delante en puntuación saldrán los primeros. —Bagman dirigió a Draco y Harry una amplia sonrisa—. Luego entrará el señor Krum... y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos tendréis posibilidades de ganar: eso dependerá de lo bien que superéis los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿verdad? Muy bien. Si no tenéis ninguna pregunta, volveremos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío...

A la noche, cuando se encontró con Hermione, le dio la noticia de lo que trataría la tercera prueba; ella no se mostró preocupada, y se limitó a decirle que lo ayudaría a repasar hechizos y la información de las criaturas que habían estado estudiando con Hagrid esos años.

Durante el resto del mes, se dedicó a leer y estudiar la lista de criaturas y hechizos que le dio Hermione, se saltaba clases ya que no iba a hacer exámenes y practicaba hechizos, a la noche, Hermione se limitaba a evaluarlo y corregirle pequeños detalles.

Cuando el día de la prueba llegó, estaba sumamente nervioso; pero esos nervios, se convirtieron en angustia cuando el profesor Snape le anunció que de sus padres lo estaban esperando en la sala de al lado; sabía lo que se avecinaba, y no quería experimentarlo…

 _Y ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos acercamos ya al final de la historia, y espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Hay actualización doble, así que no olviden pasar por el siguiente capítulo._


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII: La prueba final.**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en_ _el reto Long Story 6.0 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Entró a la sala después de Fleur y Viktor, irónicamente, parecía que solo él y Potter no querían estar ahí; rodó los ojos ¿quién diría que algún día coincidiría con Potter en algo?

Cuando entró, vio a sus padres parados en una esquina, alejados de los demás. Se quedó sorprendido cuando vio a la mamá de Weasley abrazar a Potter como si fuera su hijo; junto con ella, iba un joven alto y de aspecto rudo al que Fleur no dejaba de lanzar miradas.

—Draco— saludó fríamente Lucius.

—Padre, madre. No esperaba verlos aquí.

—Fue una sorpresa Draco— Dijo Narcissa al tiempo que lo abrazaba— Fuimos invitados a venir a ver tu tercera prueba. Leímos que te fue bastante bien en las anteriores.

—Sí, así es, madre.

—Y… también leímos cosas muy extrañas sobre ti y la señorita Granger— añadió Lucius.

—¿Extrañas? ¿Qué es extraño para ti, padre?

—Draco— interrumpió Narcissa— Me parece que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso. Salgamos a los jardines.

Ambos hombres la obedecieron y salieron rumbo a los jardines de Hogwarts.

—Ahora sí, Draco. Explícanos por favor— pidió Narcissa— ¿Qué hay con esa chica?

—Es mi novia, madre.

—¡¿Qué!?— exclamó enfadado Lucius— ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Draco?! ¡Es una impura!

—¡No te atrevas a llamarla así, padre! ¡Hermione es una gran bruja, independientemente del origen de su sangre!

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Draco?

—Sabía que no la aceptarían, madre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por su origen?

—Sí, mira cómo se puso mi padre en cuanto la mencioné.

—No voy a decir que la voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pero creo que merece una oportunidad. Así que, te voy a pedir que nos la presentes formalmente cuanto antes.

—Bien, podemos ir a recogerla a la clase de Historia de la Magia en cuanto termine.

Después de este diálogo, Narcissa llevó la conversación hacia las pruebas del Torneo, con lo cual, Lucius quedó muy satisfecho al escuchar cómo su vástago había superado las pruebas.

Cuando Draco calculó más o menos que se estaba terminando la clase de historia, guio a sus padres hacia el salón; el matrimonio se quedó atrás mientras veían cómo su hijo detenía a una sorprendida Hermione Granger y la abrazaba cariñosamente.

—Herms, ven, quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

—¡Draco! ¿Estás loco? Tus padres…

—Tranquila, ellos lo pidieron. O qué, ¿les tienes miedo?

—No— replicó ella levantando la cabeza y caminando hacia dónde estaban los Malfoy.

—Padre, madre. Les presento a mi novia, Hermione Granger.

—Señores Malfoy.

Narcissa la evaluó con la mirada y finalmente asintió.

—Un placer, señorita Granger.

Lucius no la miró, lo cual le ganó una mirada reprobatoria de su hijo.

—¿Nos vamos Hermione?

—Pero… Draco, ¿no vas a pasar la tarde con tus padres?

—No, ya pasé la mañana con ellos— Dijo jalando a la chica, que se rindió y se dejó llevar.

Finalmente, al atardecer empezó la última prueba; Draco se despidió de sus padres y de Hermione y se dirigió a donde estaban reunidos los campeones.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas.

—Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo la profesora McGonagall a los campeones—. Si tenéis dificultades y queréis que os rescaten, echad al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvaros, ¿entendido? Los campeones asintieron con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces... ya podéis iros —les dijo Bagman con voz alegre a los cuatro que iban a hacer la ronda.

Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró «¡Sonorus!», y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas:

—¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Draco Malfoy y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro—. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

—¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Draco y Harry! —dijo Bagman—. Tres... dos... uno... Dio un fuerte pitido, y él y Potter penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto. Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada.

Conjuró un _lumus_ y empezó a adentrarse en el laberinto; convirtió su varita en una brújula y empezó a caminar siguiéndola; en el camino se topó con un boggart, que se convirtió en Hermione gritándole que ya no lo quería, que era un fracaso y que jamás la merecería; consiguió contener las lágrimas y conjurar un _Riddikulus_ que convirtió a Hermione en una flor bailarina.

Oyó por segunda vez el silbato de Bagman: Krum acababa de entrar en el laberinto. El camino que había escogido parecía completamente desierto. Giró a la derecha y corrió, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero seguía sin haber nada a la vista. Se escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Ya estaban todos los campeones dentro del laberinto.

Siguió caminando sin toparse con ninguna criatura viva; cerca de dónde creía se encontraba la copa, se encontró a Krum que luchaba con uno de los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid. Nada lo hubiera hecho más feliz, que dejar que la criatura acabara con él, pero, pensó que Hermione lo mataría si se enteraba, así que le lanzó un _expulso_ al animal, mandándolo lejos.

Viktor estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada hosca y seguir adelante, ese era un buen indicio, significaba que iba por un buen camino; pero, justo cuando estaba punto de lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ apareció una planta que empezó a enredársele en las piernas al búlgaro, haciéndolo caer.

Draco no perdió el tiempo, empezó a correr y dejó que el lazo del diablo hiciera su trabajo con su oponente. Sabía que estaba cerca, lo presentía.

Llegó a un claro donde efectivamente, estaba brillando la copa, se le quedó viendo emocionado. Lo había logrado, en esa copa estaban puestas sus esperanzas; en cuanto la tomara, sería el mago más hábil de la escuela, y esperaba que con ello, nadie nunca se atreviera a cuestionar su relación con Hermione y ya no tendrían que esconderse cuando estuvieran juntos; estaba a punto de agarrarla, cuando un _expelliarmus_ le dio en la espalda y lo mandó a volar; chocó contra uno de los setos y se levantó para ver quién lo había atacado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Potter ahí parado con la varita apuntándole aún.

—Vaya, Potter. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, no hubiera puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz.

—Tú… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy?

—De algún modo tengo que demostrar que soy mejor que tú.

—¿Y esta fue tu mejor idea?

—De hecho sí.

—Eres de verdad patético, Tú…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Draco le lanzó un _desmaius_ que lo obligó a moverse. De repente, ambos muchachos empezaron a lanzarse hechizos y esquivarlos; en una maniobra de Draco, consiguió llegar cerca de la copa, justo cuando se levantó para agarrarla, Harry lo agarró de las piernas y empezó a avanzar él hacia la copa, Draco igual lo tiró.

Entre golpeas, tropiezos y hechizos ambos llegaron a los pies de la copa y, justo al mismo tiempo se estiraron para agarrarla. En cuanto la tocaron, el laberinto desapareció y los chicos se vieron expuestos a los ojos de la multitud; pero pareció no importarles, ya que, siguieron golpeándose sin soltar loa copa.

Las gradas quedaron mudas ante este espectáculo, y ambos se detuvieron hasta que escucharon la voz de Hermione gritar:

—¡Basta, Harry, Draco. Parecen niños pequeños. Ahora, pónganse de pie para que no sigan haciendo el ridículo!

Ambos se levantaron de inmediato, temerosos de lo que pudiera hacer Hermione.

—Bueno— anunció Ludo Bagman con la voz amplificada— parece que tenemos un empate. Los ganadores del Torneo de los Magos, son los campeones de Hogwarts: ¡Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy!

La multitud gritó emocionada, lanzando porras y felicitando a los campeones, que se vieron abrazados por las personas emocionadas que querían felicitarlos.

Cuando terminaron las muestras de afecto, ambos, emocionados terminaron abrazándose, separándose inmediatamente al ver lo que habían hecho.

 _Bueno, este es el último capítulo de la historia. Voy a tratar de subir el epílogo lo más pronto posible para dar por terminada esta historia._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y espero también sus comentarios y opiniones mediante un review._


	10. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en_ _el reto Long Story 6.0 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Alice1420**_ _ **,**_ _ **LeeMalfoy15**_ _ **,**_ _ **NoraCg**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sally**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lila2234**_. _Chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este final va dedicado para ustedes. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola._

 _Este es el epílogo, que marca el fin de la historia. Mientras escribo algo más, las invito a que pasen por las demás historias de mi perfil, espero que les gusten._

Pasó toda la noche disfrutando de su victoria; por primera vez, Slytherins y Gryffindors habían hecho una fiesta común en un cuarto mágico del séptimo piso. La euforia era contagiosa entre todos los alumnos.

A la media noche, salió con Hermione a la Torre de Astronomía, se sentaron juntos en el balcón y la abrazó.

—Draco.

—Ummm.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sigues aquí, temí que algo malo les pasara a ti y a Harry en las pruebas.

—Hermione, soy un chico demasiado inteligente como para dejarme matar; y, si bien Potter es un idiota, tampoco es tan tonto.

—Muy simpático, Draco.

Se recostó en su pecho, y poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, ambos fueron despertados por Harry y Pansy que habían subido a buscarlos.

—Vamos chicos, habrá una gran fiesta todo el día para festejar a los ganadores—Los apresuró Pansy.

—Será solo para mí, Pans, Potter no hizo precisamente la gran cosa— dijo con petulancia.

Harry lo miró divertido a través de sus gafas y se volteó hacia Hermione.

—Oye, Herms. ¿Cómo vas con la investigación de quién puso mi nombre en el Cáliz?

Draco se puso pálido y le dirigió una mirada suplicante al pelinegro. El chico sonrío y siguió hablando con Hermione.

—No, Harry. Si bien al parecer fue lo suficientemente inteligente para ocultar las huellas, me parece que ha de ser algún idiota.

El rubio tragó pesadamente.

—Bueno, Mione, creo que te gané esta vez.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

A cada pregunta de Hermione, Draco avanzaba un paso hacia las escaleras de la torre sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Sí. Lo puso Malfoy.

—¿Draco? Pero ¿cómo…?

—Él me lo dijo, cuando estábamos peleando por la Copa.

Hermione volteó enfurecida hacia donde creía estaba Draco y lo vio bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Varita en mano, se lanzó tras de él dispuesta a darle una lección.

—¡Draco Malfoy, ven acá ahora mismo, esta me la pagas!

El rubio no volteó, concentrado en salvar su vida y rogando poder esconderse a tiempo.

 _FIN_


End file.
